Letters to San Marino!
by XxSwallowxX
Summary: Hi! I'm the Most Serene Republic of San Marino! I'd love to talk to you all, so come on in and write me a letter! Please send a review to me. R&R! Ti amo! Rated T, because it's Hetalia. Anonymous Reviews accapted! Chapter 12 up!
1. Welcome!

For information about this fan fiction, look in the authors note at the bottom of this fan fiction, or on my profile! I hope you will all write in! All grammatical and spelling errors will be fixed after being updated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**Write to San Marino Chapter 1!

Ciao mondo!

Hello! I'm Most Serene Republic of San Marino, but you can call me San Marino, or Cecilia. I've heard of many other nations sending letters to each other, so I thought I would join in the fun. Of course, I thought you wold deserve to hear from one of the smallest republics on this planet. So, fellow nations/cities/states/provinces/continents/ex nations, write me a review so we can get to know each other! You can ask questions, or we can just talk! Though, I will only reply if it is in the form of a letter, and only from nations/cities/states/provinces/continents/ex nations! Write (or type) up those letters to and send them to me! I can't wait to talk to you! Write a quick letter, or a long one! I won't mind.

~ Sinceramente,

_S__erenissima Repubblica di San Marino_

_Cecilia Vargas_

_

* * *

_

AN: Hey, this is my 1st fanfiction on this account! :D I hope you will be nice and write me a review!

I'd love to hear from everyone! A little about My OC: Her name is Cecilia Vargas. She represents the small country of San Marino. She is the Italy brothers younger sister, even though her republic is older than theirs. Her Birthday is September 3rd. As I said above, write your review in the form of a letter, with the "Dear _," at the top, and "From/sincerely/etc _" at the bottom. If you want to say something that you do not want to be put in the story when I reply, put it it perenthesis() at the top or bottom of the review. I will accept a letter from any Nation, ex nation, city, state, province, capital, microstate, continent, and really any place at all. Not people. If you want to talk, make up an OC, or use an existing character. If you use an existing character, try to keep them in character please. It wouldn''t be fun to talk to a child-molestor Austria, or a super serious Prussia. Also, I do NOT speak Italian! Cecilia will be using some Italian in this story! I will post the translations at the bottom, but PLEASE! If I translate something wrong, Tell me! You will make me happy!

**Italian Translations:**

- Ciao Mondo! = Hello world!

- Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino = Most Serene Republic of San Marino

- Sinceramente = Sincerely

**Okay, I think I am about ready to end this horribly long authors note. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you!**


	2. A letter from New York!

For information about this fan fiction, look in the authors note at the bottom of this fan fiction, or on my profile! I hope you will all write in! All grammatical and spelling errors will be fixed after being updated.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

_Write to San Marino Chapter 2!_

Hey!

It's me, New York. You know who I am right? What a stupid question... Everybody knows who I am. Though, I can't say the same thing about you! You're such a small country. I had to look you up online. No offense. So, how's life? Since your country is next to Italy, does that mean you eat alot of pizza? I love pizza. Hamburgers are okay, my Dad eats them alot. You should come and visit the states sometime. My family loves visitors. My sis' Cali even has a city named after you.

Bye for now,

New York (AKA: Nicholas Jones)

* * *

Ciao New York!

Or can I call you Nicholas? Maybe Nick, or Nicky? Those sound cute. Yes, I have heard of you. Alfred has held a couple world conferences in New York. I know I am a small country, but I am protected by my brothers. I don't take offense to being small. Life is pretty good. Nothing is really going on lately, but it's cold outside. I shouldn't even say that, I have heard on the news that The United States is getting hit by a lot of snow storms. That must stink. Stay warm!

Well, not really. We eat a lot of varieties of food. I even have a dessert food that I made. It's called Torta Tre Monti, and it's made out of chocolate or hazel nut, and if I do say so my self, è delizioso. You like Pizza? The pizza in Stati Uniti is nothing compared to good Italian pizza. I have tried one of your Papà's hamburgers before, and I did not like it. I would love to go on vacation. Cali? Is that California? If that is her given name, it is not very unique... Ah, San Marino City, CA. I remember vaguely hearing of it.

~ Sinceramente,

_S__erenissima Repubblica di San Marino_

_Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

**AU: **Already got a review. Thank you, Mudkipz, it is alot of fun. Please R&R some more! I really want to practice my writing skills!

Italian Translations:  
- Ciao! = Hello!  
- Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino = Most Serene Republic of San Marino  
- Sinceramente = Sincerely  
- Torta Tre Monti = Sammarinese cake made of Chocolate, hazelnut, and fondant.  
- è delizioso = it's delicious.  
- Stati Uniti = United States  
- Papà = Dad.

**REMEMBER: If any of my translations are wrong, PLEASE CORRECT ME.**


	3. Italy!

Ooh! Yay! Italy's letter!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Himaruya.**

_Write to San Marino Chapter 3!_

Ciao sorellina!

Vee~ I just wanted to see how you're doing! We haven't been able to talk in so long!

Spero che tu stai facendo bene!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

I'm doing great, thanks! I miss talking to you! I wish you could come visit sometime! Maybe after San Valentino?

~ Avere un San Valentino del grande!  
_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

**AU: **Yay, more people. I think this fic might not be very popular, because people don't know what San Marino is? Probably... Can't be because of my superior writing skills. Anyway, Thanks Dogsrule!

Italian Translations:  
- Ciao! = Hello!  
- Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino = Most Serene Republic of San Marino  
- Sinceramente = Sincerely  
- Sorellina = little sister  
- San Valentino = Valentines day  
- Spero che tu stai facendo bene! = Hope you're doing well  
- Avere un San Valentino del grande = Have a great Valentine's day!

**REMEMBER: If any of my translations are wrong, PLEASE CORRECT ME.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. New York 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

_Write to San Marino Chapter 4!_

Hey!

I guess nicknames are okay... people usually just call me Nick. They are not cute! :P And Dad doesn't let us go to those meetings. He says we're "destructive and annoying". Can you believe that?

Wait...You're protected by the Italy brothers? They don't seem very masculine... or protective...

You think it's cold _there_? It's FREEZING here! 49 out of the 50 states have had snow! Lucky Florida... We're trying to stay warm, but hopefully summer comes soon.

My pizza is just fine! It's good and cheap. Just like burgers, and hotdogs.

Yes, Cali is California. It's not her first name! We're not _that_ uncreative in the USA!

See 'ya,

New York (AKA: Nicholas Jones)

* * *

Ciao!

Alright, I'll call you Nick then. They're not cute? Whatever you say... Oh, I can see why Alfred wouldn't let you go to meetings. I'm sure you guys aren't _that_ bad though...

Yes, we're aligned to each other. Since my country is so small, I don't have a very large military. They may not seem so scary or tough, but they can be!

I never said it wasn't cold there! I guess Florida is lucky compared to the rest of your country. I hope Summer comes soon too. It's not that I think it;s too cold here, I just prefer the heat.

Oh, I'm sure your cheapo pizza is _somewhat_ okay. It's just nothing in comparison to good pizza. Burgers and hotdogs aren't very good. I don't know how you Americans can eat all that and not be even a _little_ bit ill...

I figured as much. When did I say you were uncreative? Stop making up things!

~ Avere un San Valentino del grande!  
_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

**AU: **New York again. I have family in New York, and they act like this a little. Thank you Mudkipz. If you haven't noticed, I'm too lazy to type your name out. Sorry! So...

Italian Translations:  
- Ciao! = Hello!  
- Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino = Most Serene Republic of San Marino  
- San Valentino = Valentines day  
- Avere un San Valentino del grande = Have a great Valentine's day!

**REMEMBER: If any of my translations are wrong, PLEASE CORRECT ME.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Italy 2!

Italy number 2!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

_Write to San Marino Chapter 5!_

Ciao sorellina!

Yay! That's great you're doing so well! I miss talking to you too! And si! I really should come visit you! Maybe I can try and convince fratello to come too!

Spero di vedervi presto!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

Yes, things are pretty good. How have you been lately? I hope you are doing well! I miss you guys so much! Si, I really hope Lovi can come too! I hope he won't be in a bad mood. Maybe he'll be happy from being with big brother Spain during San Valentino?

~Vieni a trovarmi presto!

_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

Ooh, 3 chapters in 1 day? You know what that means? Yes! I have no life! ;)

Dogsrule: It's okay that it's late, I don't mind! I understand the whole school thing, I study alot too. Get to the letter whenever it's convenient for you! Good luck in Chemistry!

**Translations:**

**- Ciao = Hello  
****- Si = yes  
- Sorellina = little sister****  
****- fratello = brother  
****- Spero di vedervi presto! = Hope to see you soon!  
**- **San Valentino = Valentine's day  
****- Vieni a trovarmi presto! = Come visit/see me soon!**

**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Italy 3!

Italy number 3!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_Write to San Marino Chapter 6!_

Ciao sorellina!

Vee~ I've been doing great! Right now we have Germany and Big Brother Spain visiting us! But fratello is kind of mad at Big Brother Spain right now. Apparently Big Brother Spain bought him a dress! I haven't seen it yet, and fratello said if I go in his closet he'll hurt me so I can tell you what it looks like! Hope you have a good San Valentino too!

Buon San Valentino!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

That's good! How was your Valentines day? I'm sorry it took a while to reply to your letter, I misplaced it, and was busy. Oh, a dress? That sounds like something Big brother Spain would do. Did you get a dress too? When you do see it, send me a picture, okay? Preferably with Fratello in it. It's a shame he's so cranky all the time. I wish he would stop being so mean. I'm sorry I didn't reply on San Valentino!

~Mi manchi!

_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update for a week! I was busy Monday and Tuesday, and I meant to update Wednesday, but I caught the flu/cold epidemic that was going around school, and I was sooo sick. I feel much better now, though, and I will start updating again.

Dogsrule: No problem! I hope you don't mind the lateness of my letter. I was so sick. Everyone at my school was, it was like the plague!

**Translations:**

**- Ciao = Hello  
****- Si = yes  
****- Sorellina = little sister  
****- Fratello = brother  
****- Buon San Valentino = Happy Valentines day!  
****- ****Mi manchi****! = I miss you!**

**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. New York 3!

New York number 3!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

_Write to San Marino Chapter 7!  
_Hello again,

Nick it is. And, I am always right! No, we're bad little states sometimes. We've blown up France before. It was really funny.

Soo, they can be scary? I'm sure you're telling the truth, but I still don't see how that's possible.

It's not as cold here this week, but it probably will get cold again.

Pizza is still pizza no matter what. I really don't care much for the quality. Like I said, if you're in a rush, pizza, burgers, and hotdogs are convenient. We don't get ill because we're used to it, I guess...

Bye bye,

New York (AKA: Nicholas Jones)

* * *

Ciao!

Alright, Nick. Everyone thinks they're always right. Except for me. I /am/ always right... Wait. You've blown up France? /Che diavolo?/ I wish I could have seen that...

I wouldn't say "scary". Unless you find Lovino scary. He doesn't scare /me/, though.

Oh, that's good. Hopefully you and your family can enjoy the weather while it lasts.

Can we change the subject from pizza now? It's getting a little strange, and it's making me hungry. I really wish I had something to snack on right now... I have to wait until dinner.

~Arrivederci!  
_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

Sorry I didn't update again, guys! I promise it wont take another week next time.

**Translations:**

**- Ciao = Hello  
****- Arrivederci = Goodbye**

**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Italy 4!

Italy number 4!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

_Write to San Marino Chapter 8!  
_

Ciao sorellina!

Vee~ It's okay I don't mind if your reply's late! It was great! We all had so much fun! I'll try and take a picture if I can! Fratello still hasn't let me see it! And he yelled at Big Brother Spain when he tried to show me!

A presto!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

I'm glad you all had a good time! I can't wait to see some pictures! Tell fratello that if he doesn't let me see pictures that I'll...I'll... I don't know... throw away all his tomatoes? Something that would make him upset...

Poor Spain, even though he never seems to achnowledge Lovino being mad at him.

~ Farmi visita presto!  
_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

**Another chapter tonight. It's about time, huh? Italy's letter, courtesy of Dogsrule.**

**Translations:**

**- Ciao = Hello  
****- Sorellina = little sister  
****- Fratello = brother  
****- Farmi visita presto = Visit me soon  
****- A presto = talk to you soon**

**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Vatican City!

**Vatican city!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

_Write to San Marino Chapter 9!_

Dear Cecilia,

Ciao Marino! Big Brother is just checking on you~! I hope you are doing fine. I know we are not far away, but I miss ya!

I'm still annoying Lovi 24/7! Just yesterday, I cursed at him in German!(Prussia taught me a few)

Then I promptly repeated the same insults in Italian!

Ha un brutto carattere! He was yelling and cursing back at me!

Currently laughing his ass off,

Vatican City/Holy See

* * *

Dear Fratello,

Ciao! Thank you for checking up on me! I've been good lately, and (my small amount of) work has been kind of slow. Are you doing well? Aw~! I miss you too! Maybe you could come visit with Feli some time'?

Oh, you are? I wish I could see. He's being mean, because he won't send me a picture of the dress big brother Spain got him for San Valentino. You cursed him in German? And you're still alive? You must run fast... (You're friends with Prussia? I didn't know that.)

Oh, well don't be /too/ mean to him, kay? That's my job... And what did you say?

Oh, lo so! Si può essere spaventoso... Be careful, I know he isn't scary, but he could over-react and hurt himself...

I wish I could have seen it!  
_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

Hey, it's Vatican City! :D Thanks to ghost-dark! This chapter is a little longer than the last couple!

**Translations:**

**- Ciao = Hello  
****- Fratello = brother  
****- Ha un brutto carattere = He has a bad temper  
****- Oh, lo so! Si può essere spaventoso... = ****Oh, I know! It can be scary...**

**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll make you cookies... Maybe... probably not...**


	10. Italy 5!

Italy number 5!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_Write to San Marino Chapter 9!  
_

Ciao sorellina!

I hope you had a lot of fun too! And ok! I'll be sure to tell him! But he's still annoyed with me for asking him if he and Big Brother Spain were 'shacked up' together! I asked him because America told me that it means someone's dating someone!

Si! He really doesn't does he?

A presto!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

I did! You asked him that? It sounds weird... Well, so does almost everything America says... I'm not surprised he got mad, it sounds sort of like an insult. What did he say?

Si. I wonder if he just doesn't care...?

~Ci sentiamo più tardi!

_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

Yay, it's Wednesday. It's seemed like Tuesday all day, though. Italy's letter, courtesy of Dogsrule.  
Chapter 10! Yay. Thanks, you guys!

**Translations:  
****- Ciao = Hello  
****- Sorellina = little sister  
****- Fratello = brother  
**- **Ci sentiamo più tardi = Talk to you soon  
****- A presto = talk to you soon**

**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, please tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Italy 6!

Italy number 6!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_Write to San Marino Chapter 11!  
_Ciao sorellina!

Vee~ I did ask him! But only because I thought it means that someone was dating!

Well he didn't really say anything! All he did was fall to the floor and start twitching! And when he got back up he told me not to ask him anything like that again!

He probably doesn't! Whenever I see fratello yelling at him all Big Brother Spain does is laugh!

A presto!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

You did? So it doesn't mean that? This is really confusing! I guess you shouldn't ask that again, though. I wonder what it means.

Probably not. Poor Big Brother Spain! I wish Lovi fratello would be a little nicer to him.

~Ci sentiamo più tardi!

_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_

* * *

Another Wednesday update. Chapter 11. On the top of the last chapter, I accidentally left it saying chapter 9, instead of chapter 10. I'm too lazy to change it, so...yeah.

**Translations:  
****- Ciao = Hello  
****- Sorellina = little sister  
****- Fratello = brother  
**- **Ci sentiamo più tardi = Talk to you soon  
****- A presto = talk to you soon**

_**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, please tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Italy 7!

**Italy number 7!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_Write to San Marino Chapter 12!_

Ciao sorellina!

Si! I did! Apparently it's something that I can only ask Big Brother France about!

Si I wish he was too! And I wish we was nicer to Germany!

A presto!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

Oh, what did Big Brother France say?

Si. I'm sure he'll get used to Germany in time... Maybe. It has been a long time since they've met. Does he still get really mad at you for being around Germany, or does he just hate Germany?

~Ci sentiamo più tardi!

_Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino  
Cecilia Vargas_Woah, I'm sorry guys! I was busy playing pokemon, so I didn't update. It's fun. This is chapter 12, Italy by Dogsrule.  
Dogsrule: Yess, probably. If he wasn't so strong, he'd get his ass whooped.

* * *

**Translations:  
****- Ciao = Hello  
****- Sorellina = little sister  
****- Fratello = brother  
**- **Ci sentiamo più tardi = Talk to you soon  
****- A presto = see you soon  
****- Si = yes**

_**You know the drill, guys! If any of these translations are wrong, please tell me ASAP. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
